Episode 5
Facing "Sword Angel" I is the 5th episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It aired on November 4. A mysterious girl attempts to assassinate Raishin Akabane a few times, in order to advance in the Walpurgis Night. As a result, Raishin tries to find out answers, while having to endure Yaya’s warped jealousy. Eventually, Komurasaki appears and informs him that they are to infiltrate an Orphanage for an investigation ordered by Shoko Karyusai. Summary Returning to their dormitory room, Raishin Akabane and Yaya are surprised to see a female student caught in a netted trap mid-air. Freeing the girl, who brought along her canine Automaton, Raishin figures out that she was caught in her own trap. Thanking Raishin, she offers him sandwiches, to which he reluctantly accepts but after one bite, he starts to choke on it. The girl explains she used a lot of salt, because she could not find any sleeping potion. Next, she enters the bathroom and soaks herself, before lying on his bed to seduce him. Confused, Raishin questions her intentions, to which she replies she will assassinate him. After hearing about the earlier incident from Raishin and Yaya at the cafeteria, Charlotte Belew explains the mysterious girl is Frey, a third year student with the Entry, “Silent Roar”, and is currently in 99th place, therefore making her Raishin’s first opponent in the Walpurgis Night. Although Raishin is 100th place, he defeated Felix Kingsfort, and Charlotte admits every participant is nervous about that. Sigmund then alerts them that Frey is making a cage trap, and they watch on as she ends up being trapped again. Unexpectedly, a male student, “Sacred Blaze” Loki, appears, and tells Frey to give up. Charlotte explains Loki is a second year student, and a member of the Rounds; more importantly, he is Frey’s sibling. Without warning, Loki grabs Frey, and demands her obedience as she is weak compared to him, prompting her canine Automaton, Rabbi, to growl at him. He then orders his Automaton, Cherubim, to activate, while Frey transfers Mana to Rabbi. Cherubim easily dodges Rabbi’s attack, and is about to strike it down when Yaya protects it by blocking Cherubim’s blade. Raishin coolly greets Loki, and an argument between them ensues, until Charlotte separates them with Sigmund’s attacks. Surprised, Loki warns Raishin to withdraw from the Night Party, but he refuses. Uninterested, Loki leaves anyway. Freeing Frey, he is curious but she does not answer much, and leavesas well. Despite saying she would not help him, Charlotte still joins him in asking other students if they know about the siblings’ strained relationship. Unfortunately, no one knows. By the end of their conversation, Raishin is slapped by Charlotte, due to Yaya’s ridiculous answer about his preferred bosom size. Later during a remedial class by Kimberley, Raishin is hit in the head with a chalk for falling asleep. As Raishin has a mistaken understanding of the Night Party, Kimberley explains the format, and battle dynamics of the event, causing him to wonder if Frey wants to be the Wiseman badly enough to kill her opponents. Meanwhile, a man looks over the Academy from a rooftop, and aware that Frey is behind him, tells her of his high hopes. Acknowledging her talents and hard work, he presents a photo to her. Addressing him as “Father”, Frey asks about a particular promise, and is greatly motivated by his assurance to fulfil it. Later that night in his sleep, Raishin first recalls being compared to his brother, Tenzen Akabane, when they were younger; he later recalls leaving home despite his sister’s attempts to stop him. Startled, he wakes up, only to discover Frey, dressed in a tight suit, lying next to him in bed. Turning on the lights, Yaya is instantly raging with jealousy. Unzipping her suit, Raishin uncovers a dagger wedged in her bosom, and tries to point out another assassination attempt but Yaya attacks him instead. Next morning, Raishin calls Irori to request a background check on Frey. As he hangs up, Charlotte and Sigmund come by to inform him of information they have learnt about Frey. She explains D-Works, an Automaton manufacturer, is the benefactor of Frey and Loki, and thus may be using the Night Party as a testing ground for Cherubim and Loki. Alerting him that D-Works have been involved in controversy, she quickly warns him to defeat them in the Night Party. She then reminds him of the defensive talisman she gave him and leaves. Almost instantly after Charlotte’s departure, Raishin is attacked by an uncontrollable Rabbi. Shoving Frey away, Rabbi lunges at Raishin, who quickly throws a stun grenade at it, causing it to calm down. Frey then cleans Raishin’s wound with her first-aid supplies, while he takes the chance to ask her what just happened, and her reasons for wanting to assassinate him. Before she could reply him, Yaya appears from behind, and fuelled by jealousy, wants his order to kill her instead. Without any warning, Frey and Rabbi escape. Immediately afterwards, they are surprised by Komurasaki, Yaya’s younger sister. Raishin guesses now that she has appeared, they are supposed to infiltrate somewhere under Shoko Karyusai’s orders, which she affirms. Unfortunately, Yaya is not permitted to participate in this mission, as Komurasaki is only supposed to take Raishin with her. Transferring Mana to Komurasaki, they soon become invisible, while Yaya reluctantly waits for Raishin to return. A while later, they reach an Orphanage, and discover puppies. Picking a lock, they enter a dark room, apparently occupied by someone whom Raishin senses. Back at the Academy, Yaya seeks Sigmund’s counsel and company, expressing her desire to be a human girl. The dragon points out that if she was a human, she would be unable to protect Raishin, who needs an extraordinarily strong Automaton as she is now. Hearing this, Yaya claims to accept her identity as a doll, but starts to destroy school property. Suddenly, a large projectile is shot at Yaya, causing her to scream in agony and spill much blood. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes